My never ending Lullaby
by shadow's daydream
Summary: What have my bloody friends got me into now? i only wanted to be a pokemon trainer... but with idiotic friends like mine you never know where your gonna end up. oh well i guess i'll just follow the sound of my never ending lullaby. an oc story rated t for future death enjoy
1. The song Starts

**hope you like it. R+R please**

**I do not own pokemon but I do own my characters **

My day started like anyone else's kinda well the facts were I was up at half 4 this morning cleaning my hotal room. I was in jublife city by resquest of profssor Rowan a few days ago the trip itself was okay what can I say? With me nothing is ever bording anyway I was folding up the spare blankets I smiled to my self upon looking round to see my pokemon. My first pokemon and best friend larcario was asleep in the rocking chair his arms folded I knew that he would awake if I need him Pidgeotto was nesting in the beems of the room apove the bed Pikachu was curled up on my pillow his yellow tail twitching every now and again vulpix and growlithe were side by side on the other side of the bed lapras resting in her pok'e ball on the bed side table my newest compaion was shinx who was asleep by the folded blankets at the end of the bed.

I loved each of them and I made sure they knew it. It would be another hour before the sun began to rise so I decided to check my self out in the mirror. The girl staring back at me didn't feel like me at all the girl in the mirror made me think of a guardian angel I had deep set eyes the colour of rainbows my fine silky wavy hair the colour of pure gold and was wore in a way that reminded me of the northen lights my delicate ears peaking from behind my hair my clothes were simple and umcomplicated and my skin was a lily white I signed maybe one day I would be that guardian angel to more then the mirror I knew it was nothing more then a fleeting fantasy but I could always dream I squeeked when I heard lucarios physic message in my head.

"where are we going today Ashley?" he asked I turned to face him his arms were still crossed just like when I had met him. We had both been little more then toddlers at the time "i was thinking we get soom supplies today and head for orbange gym" I said thinking. Not a bad plan "i thought the profssor wished for you to gather research about the regions pokemon" he said "yeah he also said have fun and if i could keep and eye on team rocket" I said quoting him a grin on my face lucario shook his head used to my behaviour by now. Sort of. I opened the bedroom window we were on the top floor. why you ask? Cause i like the top floor that's why.

The fresh morning air hit me like falling into snow, it was crispThe sun finally rising into the sky the perfect way to start the day I loved sunrises the colours that mashed into the new sky after the dreams and nightmares have faded back into nothings or inspriation for the day I never understood how people could sleep and miss the event. It may sounded silly but you may never know when the day could be your last it was never said the sun would always follow the night it just so happened it always did besides how many can people say they say the sun rise this morning or any other day in truth. not many. sunsets were common for people to see sunrises not so much.

"Ready?" lucario asked knowing my answer "always" I replied packing my bag of the last few remianing iteams I had with me that day "hey lucario how bout after this we go vist home stay there for a bit been 5 years" I said smiling I loved the idea he chuckled and nodded. I didn't wait long for the rest of my pokemon to wake up Pikachu streached resleasing a small shock that woke growlithe who barked scaring vulpix awake. Vulpix atuomatically sent a flame in front of her witch burned shinx's who electructed Pidgetto a few sninched feathers dropped down I laughted at them another reason I woke up first so I dont suffer a rude awaking by accendiant.

The only safe one was lapras when she slept in her poke'ball by choice most of the time I never forced them unless I had to lucky for me most of the time they were active witch lead to some fun times. Like most pokemon trainers I left home at the age of 10 after having lucario since I was 4 so I never had the need to get a starter pokemon that had caused a few uproars from fellow trainers. Normally it was the town where I got in to trouble but hey growing up wasn't easy.

Picking up my hotel key I gathered everyone and everything. My message bag strap was on my left shoulder pikachu was on my right lucario at my side as shinx growlithe and vulpix in front of me.

We left moments later after breakfest I gave my key back and let the sun hit my by the time we got out it was about 9AM so kids were already at school. The streets starting to wake into life lucario waked beside me one the left a unspoken rule he had his arms behind his head looking chilled for once. Pidgetto was'nt far into the air above us Pikachu on my right shoulder hidding into my hair a bit beside my neck. Lapras was in her pokeball on my belt shinx and growlithe trailled behind us and vulpix was in my backpack she still wanted to sleep. The poke mart was bursting into life trades men offering deals we stopped by different shops gathering pokeballs and medical supplies. I even got to run around the city looking for clowns and answering questions to win a poke-watch it had all sorts of apps on it and it was blue. The boy winner wanted he pink one i did'nt care.

After I left the pokemart I quicky headed into the shop well I thought it was the shop not a class room "sorry" I said rubbing the back of my head the teacher smirked "not from around here?" she asked "no ma'am" I responded "where you from?" a kid asked "im from kanto" I repiled smiling fondly at the memory "that's quite a trip." The teacher replied "Miss short what pokemon is that?" the boy asked pointing to lucario. I chuckled at him he glared at me "This is my friend lucario he's a fighting steel type and oringans from iron island here." I answered automatically "ohhh" came the cottective gasps and awes "sorry to interpet" I said leaving running out of the school I ran into someone knocking us both down we layed on the floor disordianted "i see cars" I muttered "i see beds" the voice said lucario pulled me up helping me gain balance before I helped the stranger up although when her hand grabbed mine I knew who it was...

A wide grin broke out on my face as I grinned at the girl before me she laughted hugging me tight "fancy seeing you here!" she explamed "i know it's great to see you" I chirped when we both parted I got a good look at my long time friend khadija she made me think of a mysterious shinx (from epgyt) she had deep set brown eyes that were like two patchs of dried blood her thick short obsidain hair worn in the style that reminded me of a rocky outcropping she's tall with an hourglass build her skin was deep chcoclate. She had full checks and delicate ears kinda like mine. Her wardrobe is odd with a lot of yellow and grey at the time she was wearing a sunflower yellow tank top with grey tracksuit bottons a silver track going down the side of the legs she had her metal coloured trainrs on with rainbow laces I chuckled they were the same laces from when we were 5 "what?" she asked looking at me dodgy "your laces" I explained simply she looked at me then her laces before me again "you really did lose your mind ash" she commented "that's why you love me" I joked smiling.

she shock her head in laughter. I noticed her pokemon her umbreon was hiding slightly behind her clearly shy, kecleon kepted looking left and right and piplup glared at me which made pikachu growl lowly threatenaly. Her starly flying above up chirping and wistling to each other "battle?" she challenaged I smirked "you on" no way i not accepting this " 3 pokemon each" I delacred she nodded "bets?" she questioned "loser buy's lunch" I said she nodded with stood a few feet away from each other drawing in a crowd already. We got ready picking out our pokemon khadija went first " Umbreon Show em what you got!" she called cherrfully the black cat like pokemon jumped in front of her master and long time best friend I grinned " Growlithe Show your stuff" I commarded my firey faithful compaion walked forward in front of me " game on!" I yelled it had become a habit and my catch phrase for a battle dont ask me why cuz I cant tell you mainly because I dont know.

Both pokemon awaited orders the crowd ceircling us "you wanna go first?" I offered grinning "you may need it" I teased she glared at me so maybe I shouldn't have made her mad...go figure "umbreon use quick attack!" khadija yelled belive me when I say umbreon is bloody fast. "growlithe dogde and then counter with ember!" I ordered quickly growlithe dogded but not fast enough to aviod the nick umbreon gave him. The dog pokemon was able to burn umbreon slightly and khadija had to sheild herself a little from the flickering flames khadija frowned "umbreon use tail whip" she ordered.

Umbreon sliced through the air landing a driect hit growlithe growled the attack leaving a slice in his fur bloody drippled from the wound "you okay bud?" I asked he mearly nodded in a rough responce "now ya asking for it!" I told her "growlithe body slam" I ordered the attack was swift and quick nocking umbreon down injured. khadija signed we both hated to battle till our pokemon collasped "umbreon c'mon back you did good" khadija said calling her pokemon bending down to see the injures "starly ready to show em what your worth?" khadija asked.

The bird pokemon chriped happily flying into the battle "growlithe c'mere boy" I called he troted over nuzzling my leg as I scratched his head behind his ears "pikachu" I called softy he jumpped from my shoulder to standing in front of me I grinned at him when a voice called out "Hey Khadija i thought you were meeting me in the cafe" I knew that voice.

Behind us stood a boy our age. Kalen I was suprised he hadn't changed either. He still puts me in the mind of a malevoiemt demon. He has deep-set beige eyes. he had short wavy hair the colour of coffee and cream and was worn in a dignifed style. He had a strond build his skin deeply tanned his wardobe is business like with a lot of black. But for today he was in dark blue trousers with a Black jumper the old Pendent of a dragon still hung from his neck. I smiled at that I had given it to him. Duskull floated beside him " Sorry look who i found!" she yelled back smiling. "hey kalen" i greeted "Ashley it's been forever" he whinned "only 3 years" I told him "yeah at not a letter" he deadpaned. Way to kill the happy mood. I signed Khadija deicided to break up a brewing storm "so Cafe Ash will you be joining us?" she asked I caught the you-dont-have-a-choice look she gave me I nodded.

We went to a small cafe in the city center I got kalen to order my coffee because 3 years later I still don't know what the hell I have "i can't believe you don't know what coffee you have" Kalen said "because shut up" I replied "so you want to come with us to the gym?" Kalen asked "what makes you think im going to the gym?" I questioned "you don't going sight-seeing" khadija answered. it was true i had come here to challenge the champion. "so you coming?" she persited "yeah yeah" I told her smiling

idenitcal evil grins formed on there faces and that all to fimilar glint in their eyes. I could'nt help but think what have I gotten my self into now.


	2. Meeting Ray

**I do not own pokemon but i do own my characters**

**I hope you like it**

What had i gotten myself in to? The words echoed in my head like a taunting replay button that didn't shut up. In other words it was bloody annoying and judging by the looks on kalen and Khadija's faces I had landed my self into trouble, I love those two i had started my first Adventure with them.

Now that was unforgettable and severed as happy memories to think of when outside in the pouring rain. Lost. That was no thing I was not looking forward to again.

Why? Kalen is a guy. Guy's cannot follow maps or follow them to closely and then when your lost will not ask for decertions because they have a map. and to be honset kalen can do neither. I sat in the cafe thinking about this comletely oblivious to the duo I was with. "Oi Ash you listening?" Khadija questioned her dark eyes pericing my lighter one's "sorry lost in thought." I mummbled taking a slip of an ementy coffee cup. I could hear Lucario moking me in silent laughter I glared at the pokemon.

Thankfully neither Khadija or Kalen noticed or they didn't comment. "You were thinking about the first time we travelled together" Kalen said reading my preiouse thoughts I nodded "You got us lost 76 times" I answered Kalen looked ready to protest When Khadija butted in "I counted 65" We both broke out in giggles at Kalen's poor bruenett had gone bright red I think he mummbled something about the map was upside down.

But I couldn't hear through our laughter. At least this trip was going to entertaining if not anything.

What caught my attention was Pikachu staring out of the window. The tiny electric mouse Pokemon's cheeks were dancing with mini thunder bolts. deciding to check what ever had caught his attention. My Rainbow coloured eye's landed on a group of forming People it was an annocement of some Kind. Khadija must of noticed my gaze, if the scrapping of the wooden chair was any indercater. She stood by right peering from the window Kalen joining us.

"should we check it out?" He asked His cold eyes never leaving the group. I just simple nodded curiouse to see what it was all about. We quickly payed for our drinks and left in a hurry.

The crowd had doupled in size by the time we got there. Everyone was pushing and shoving to get closer That at one pointed I placed all my pokemon in their Poke balls in fear I would lose one. I think khadija did the same.

With a lot of luck (more like crawling on the ground) We had made it to the front. Were 2 people in the strangest get-up's I ever saw stood in front of the crowd smirks of truimpent on their faces. Standing on my feet I pulled kalen and Khadija up we were close enought to the front. The pair had Blue hair and was in a bowl cut they had a one peice suit on a large G printed on the front. "Science fair?" Kalen guessed Khadija struggred "They look more like clowns" She replied.

The crowd silence at the sight of the mega-phone and I couldn't help but wonder Who the hell were these people?

My question was soon answered "Hello people of Jublife City, Trainer's, Mother's, Ace's or Soon to be Master's." A man began " Have you ever wondered why we are all connected?" he asked most of the people shrugged some shock their head's I just carried on to Listen " The one thing That binds us together, Is pokemon the creature's we all know of heard and seen of. Pokemon connects wheather through simple knowledge or Trainers" he paused studing the reaction of the silent crowd that hung to his every word his female compaion counited " We all know some one that has at least one pokemon, Siblings, parents or friends But what about those of us that question more then this connection? That seek the true answer as to why we are here?" she asked the crowd mummers pasted through

"We of team galactic have asked this question and have dedcaited our life and research to answer it. And have asked countless more to discover this answer that escapes us. Until we asked What Happens during pokemon evaltuion? The answer some of us know" She said she pointed to a older looking gentalman " Pokemon generate a special kind of radation that transform's there cells into a new stronger being. Although it is unknow where this power come's from or where it goes afterwards or why some pokemon never evolue. Legndary Pokemon for example" he explained Smoothly. That had question's racing in my mind

But the galactic man spoke up once again "Extacty We believe it is possiable to answer these questions and already have begun to look at the options. And discovered it is possiable to use the Pokemon's energy and harness it. To bend it to our own will. But just as we grasp it. It Fades. Tests are being run to hold on to this key we have discovered but these tests are hard on pokemon and as scientist we cannot capture any more. We are on the way to creating a new dawn a new world! So we ask trainers will you sarafice your pokemon to be apart of history. No longer will pokemon be our equals no longer will they pose a threat to our race. They will be tools for our use So we hummbley ask trainer's will you bring us more pokemon to create a New dawn?" they finished with a question

The question hung in the air. By khadija's descusted face and Kalen's one of murder it was safe to hope they didn't agree with them. the crowd look almost swayed the doupt of losing their pokemon or if it was even right. the speech was powerful. But everyone was waiting for that person to lead them to divide them. As much as I wanted to be that person doupt filled me.

What if I chose wrong? Or I hurt millions? so badly did I want to make a stand but yet I couldn't. A voice trapped within a body.

But like a light in the dark a glimmer broke through " No. Why should we? Most of us grew up with pokemon. we trained beside them, live and learn with them we create bonds and friends. We find rivals we get stronger we play together" The voice was male I knew that much and by the vivide look on the galactic duo's faces was also in trouble.

"And now you want us to turn our back's on them? to betray them? I may not be a top sciencetist or even a pokemon master. Hell im just a kid from sandgem I know a man with the same question but he's no willing to harm pokemon in the name of science these questions have been unanswered for thousands of years and you want to change to world for it? forget it as long as im around your not harming any thing you creeps" he said determation laced his words alot of peole agreed but there will always be thought that don't

"the world we live in is a wrechted place now boy we want a better world! a perfect world!" The galactic man hissed " Your right the world is far from perfect But how to you plan on changing millions of minds to enforce rules that we try to do now? how do you plan on stopping wars? hunger and murder with a type of enegry we were never ment to control? You can never create a perfect world because it isn't possiable" kalen growled

Me and khadija nodded at his words other's agreeing to some walking away "there are ways to stop people how about a battle to prove it" The blue haired woman answered through her teeth pulling out a pokeball "Then your going to have to go through us as well" I answered

Speaking out? Never. Standing up? Always.

"Just try and get throught me" another said both blue haired adults growed "and the police" Khadija added the echo of sirens showed the truth in her words as well as the phone in her hand. Spitting curses they left in a hurry.

Cars pulled up police came out looking for the desturpders few people where questioned of the past hour or so. My mind wondered who was that boy in the crowd I did'nt wait long as a rather confident younge man walked towards us. I could see he had round turquoise eyes and his hair was straight and brown nut reminded me of a gush of water no the less he was tall and broad shouldered build he his skin was tanned deeply he was in a simple red sleevless jacket with a plain white top on under-neath he was also wareing a pair of blue shorts.

he rubbed the back of his head grinning. "thank ya I would have been in quite the trouble" he said holding out his hand I shook it. "meh name's Ray." he indroduced he looked behind him and gave a short sad sign "I'd indroduce ya to meh friend if he had'nt of disappered on me" he explained "I'm Ashley these two" I said poniting to them "are Kalen and Khadija" he nodded his head "well I owe you, Anything I could do?" he asked.

"Do you know which way orburge gym is?" Khadija asked. I laughted as Kalen glared at her "oh sure you go down past the shops keep heading straight there are some caves get through them and your there" he answered "HEY!" he said loudly making all 3 of us jump "you should join me and my friend we can take ya to the gym be my favour" he suggested

Me and khadija nodded our heads Kalen huffed "we have a map" he muttered Ray was at a loss on why we were laughting.

"but first i gotta find my friend" Ray said. Joy was all I could think. Just joy.


	3. Let the sunshine

I was plotting to kill Ray. I mean it. Running around the bloody city was horrid, Memories of P.E rushed to the front of my head. I swear i could hear my P.E teacher screaming at me.

Ray had suggested spliting up to find his friend and at the time seemed like a good idea. And it would have been great if me khadija and kalen acutally knew who we were looking for. But no we idiots. and didn't bother to ask what this Sunny looked like.

Collasping on a bench next to khadija we both tried to catch our breath. We'd lost kalen while running through the hospital and if im right it may have been the 5th floor. Not to sure about that but hey he'll get over it. Hopefully.

"khadija who's idea was it? cause I need to kill em" i huffted "we outta of shape" she panted Lucario nodded i glared at my pokemon. I was many things but fat was no one of them. "in all fairness i quit running after our last trip and P.E" she chuckled I laughted When we were younger any one would have though we were in the olyphics the way we reacted about P.E. It was then i relized how much I missed having Khadija around the gap was filling but it was still large. I had always knew it. I was missing something inside. Something important. That could'nt be bought or replaced and I could never find it.

with a sign we began to walk around the city screaming "SUNNY!" in hopes we would find the lad. instead we found a shop with drinks. stopping we bought some more Me with my Dr Pepper and Khadija with mountain Dew. To be honset we kinda gave up searching waiting for Ray to phone and say found him.

Ray. I hadn't known him long but he had already wore a way into our hearts. weather it was his smile or personality. Maybe his ability to stand out and be different. But he was a nice lad. and clearly loved his pokemon. Me and khadija had taken up to guessing his pokemon. when a boy our age pasued in front us. And I will say he was hot. He had large blue eyes the colour of the sky his luxurious straight short hair was worn in a precise practical style he had a very boyish build and his skin was deeply tanned "Have you seen a boy called Ray? blue eyes brown hair? annoying red jacket?" he asked. damn he was Hot.

"wait are you Sunny?" khadija asked he glared at Khadija "I take that as a yes" he hissed. Great hot bloke. big Jerk. Lucario stood in front of us arms folded. being every part the guardian. " Ray was looking for you" I answered final manging to make my voice work. " well the idiot should'nt have gotten lost! or in trouble!" he stated gruffy but I saw it. khadija did'nt but I did he had a spark in his eyes. relief his friend was okay and out of danger I had seen it before when Kalen had though we had died in a cave.

"yeah i'll phone him" I said tapping the Poke watch the screen flickered to life as Ray answered "Dude we found the ball of sunshine" Khadija reported "Thank god Ah though i'd lost ya sunny" Ray said "not yet" sunny replid to his friend "were are ya?" khadija asked "outside the hospital picked up kalen" he answered shaking his head

me and khadija snickered I knew he was some where in there "will met ya there" Sunny answered as the screen died ending the call. the 3 of us made our way to the hospital. i swear to god Sunny had to be the most vainest person i ever met. Do not totch that kid. He had almost punched me for totching his head. If i had been a guy i would have one hell of a bruise. our ball of sunshine as he had now been dubbed was glaring at anyone and anything near him .

Y'know when you met a person and no matter what you do they still hate for one reason or another or there's that one person you want to smack? yeah that's sunny.

"how ya met ray?" khadija asked trying to start a converstaion "I punched him" he said simply. "why?" i asked Sunny just smirked remembering. me and khadija shook our heads.

Turning the conner we were in front of the hosptial kalen and Ray smiled well Ray did."where's ya run off to sunshine?" Ray asked "Looking for you idiot" he answered shortly Kalen had made his way beside us and smacked us both upside the head

"what was that for?" khadija asked rubbing her head "leaving me and the hospital" he replied smirking. I rolled my eyes at him Khadija grinned pleased we had left kalen in the hopstial.

Why? she's weird. Awsome. But weird

"Oww!" Ray yelled in pain and shock i glanced over my shoulder to see him rubbing his sore shoulder scowling at sunny who stood there clearly proud of himself "So we going or not?" I asked inpatient to leave "What's the rush?" Khadija asked "and why would we be traveling with you?" Sunny demanded glearing at me.

Lucario Crossed his arms again trying to intimidate him "Say the word Ash" Lucario dared me "Hold it mate" I replied chuckling lightly mentally "Well ah sunny..." Ray trailed off looking sheepish while rubbing the back of his head chuckling neverously "I kinda invited them y'know as payback for gettin' me out of trouble" Ray explained

I was shocked at the feral growl that come from sunny i think everyone was Kalen and lucario stepped forward intending to protect me and khadija Both me and khadija stood beside them. "Whoa chill sunny" Ray said waving his hands in front of him "it's just till orburge Gym" Ray added quickly trying to carm his vain friend down "Just Orburge?" he questioned Khadija nodded "Yeah kalen can't read a map" She sniggered

"i can!" Kalen defened hotly i stepped away from the two pulling Ray with me i made a grab for the ball of sunshine but remember his touchy thing so i left him.

The poor thing looked so confused at the sudden arugement he was quite literally in the middle off "please you can't read a map to save your god damn life!" Khadija Yelled "I Can YOU can't follow dircections!" Kalen snapped the two stood there trading insults about maps and dircations

i facepalmed dragging my hand down my face until i started rubbing the bridge of my nose Ray leaned over "Are they always like this?" He inquired his eyes never leaving the pair. Amusement shone in his torquise orbs "Should have seen em three years ago" i told him "What happened 3 years ago?" he asked "It's a long story a VERY long story" i answered enpathsizing the very

Ray had mercy on sunny pulling him away from khadija and kalen Sunny then procceded to punch ray... was on our right watching everything play out Pikachu peaking from my hair my other pokemon safely i their pokeballs "Should we stop them?" Ray asked pointing at them Sunny smriked "No way it's funny!" he declaired

Once again my hand met my face "Idiots" i mummbled

"I challenge you!" Kalen yelled pointing a finger at khadija my head shot up my eyes widening they weren't that stupid where they? "Your joking right?" Lucario asked in my mind "Oh my god im friends with idiots!" I mentally screamed

khadija scowled i knew she wouldn't back down. She never did. "You asked for it" she replied coldy standing the oppsite the other

kalen grabbed his first pokeball i had a good guest on who he would call out first. the pokeball expanded in his hand thowing it up into the air the pokemon inside jummped out. Absol, the disaster pokemon ready to fight beside his friend and master.

Khadija mirriored him summoning her pokemon i was suprised when she brought out pachrisu "Absol quick attack!" Kalen ordered "Parchrisu dodge and counter with spark" Khadija said as the tiny elesqurrial did as told a large ball of electricty thrown at absol.

kalen's pokemon dodged the attack with ease i watched my friends battle my mind racing "What cha' thinkin' bout?" Ray asked "Khadija's choise of pokemon, Pachrisu has to be a new addition because there only native to shinno. Khadija knows this also pachrisu is weaker then absol who has been by kalen's side for years he's clearly stronger" i stated

"Pachrisu swift!" Khadija commanded "Absol bite" kalen said trying to figure out why his opponite had chosen the weaker pokemon absol quickly dogded but missed with his counter Pachrisu was faster. it then clicked in my head While pachrisu may have been weaker she was faster then absol who was beginning to get tired few of absol's attacks landed and most of Pachrisu's hit thier mark.

I grinned at khadija seeing through her plan. Brillient. Kalen couldn't see it too foucsed on trying to beat khadija"She must have though she could win if absol attacks landed dead on then Pachrisu would be seriously injured she's gambling and as long as kalen dose'nt notice she shuld be fine" i said ingoring both boys confused faces "lucario" i called as my friend stood beside me "if they get out of hand, stop them" i said softly worried both khadjia and kalen never gave up and on more then one occasion things had gotten out of hand. i shuddered just remembering them.

khadija glared at our long time friend she could see absol was worn out from chasing and trying to attack the smaller creature and was badly injured from the burn't fur and blood slowly leaking out of the wounds for a moment i though kalen was going to send absol out until he fainted from blood loss. "Absol return" he said holding out the pokeball. Kalen then summoned Duskull the ghost pokemon waved in the air before launching an attack. pachrisu bearly had enought time to dogde

"Whoa how'd he do tha?" Ray asked "Duskull is a ghost pokemon it's probley a pycsic link" Sunny answered "it's more then that... kalen saved duskull. the poor thing has stayed with him since it's a dept" i told them smirking slightly. that day had been an adveture and a half. "So do you guy always end up like this?" Sunny asked i nodded turning my attention back on the duel i saw both kalen and khadija run to their pokemon "They nocked them selfs out" lucario answered my question before i could even answer it. i clapped my hands together rubbing them "So Center?" i asked as they both nodded cradling there pokemon "Idiots" i muttered leading the 4 of them to the pokemon center. i shock my head hearing kalen muttering

"I can read a map..."


End file.
